


Those Rainbow Beans

by Plagg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, and he would love an eevee, ilima needs love, try and convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Sometimes friends change, but it doesn't mean your friend is gone.





	

Little Ilima counted his steps as he exited school, making it to 14 before he stepped down onto the stairs.  His little hands held onto the railing as he jumped down, hoping he was fast enough to avoid being trampled by taller kids.  Then, through his fog, Ilima heard one kid shout “Rain!” just in time for a fat raindrop to land right on the part in his hair.

Ilima flinched for only a second before he took off running, counting forgotten in favor of avoiding a soak.  He hiked his backpack farther up to cover his head and ran to some trees for cover.

Which was when he heard a sneeze.  “Huh?” Ilima spun around on his knees to come face-to-face with an Eevee.  “Wah!” the child screeched, falling back on his bottom.  Eevee sneezed again, its head bobbing violently.  The sight made Ilima giggle and calmed his racing heart.  “Why’re you out in the rain, Eevee?” he asked, picking up the pokemon.

Eevee struggled for a moment, kicking its hind legs.  “Eeev…”

The rain started to let up a bit, so Ilima put his backpack back on properly and carried Eevee out into the open.  “I’ll take you t’ my home and dry you off, m’kay?” he said.  Eevee didn’t quite know how to react to being carried, but by the time the pair walked into the house, the pokemon had settled down and fallen asleep in Ilima’s arms.  “Mommy, I’m home!” Ilima called up the stairs, “And I have a new friend!”

He sat Eevee down on a stool then went to fetch a towel.  Ilima dried the little pokemon, laughing to himself when Eevee’s fur fluffed out. 

“Who do we have here?” Ilima’s mother asked from behind.  She giggled and offered to help brush out the pokemon’s fur, showing Ilima how to care for it.  “Now why don’t we give your little friend something to eat?”

“Okay!” Ilima ran off to the kitchen and fetched a handful of pokebeans.  He returned to Eevee’s side and offered the snacks one by one to the hungry pokemon.  After another hour of Ilima and Eevee playing, his mother thought it would be best to return Eevee to the wild.  Ilima didn’t want to make his new friend leave, but to keep his mommy happy he took it outside.  “I’ll bring you more beans ‘morrow!  And the next day, and the next!” Ilima promised.  “We’ll stay buddies, yeah?”

“Eev!”

And, for the next few weeks, Ilima and Eevee grew closer.  Ilima brought different pokebeans every day in an attempt to keep variety.  Eevee met him outside school exactly 26 steps from the door and then the two ran and played, even heading to the water to splash around and kick up sand.  Until one day Ilima brought rainbow beans.

“Mommy says these are extra yummy, Eevee!” the child explained as Eevee sniffed the treat, one paw on Ilima’s white shorts.  Eevee took one curious bite, then a slightly bigger bite, then nearly chomped Ilima’s finger off to get at the rest.  “You liked it!”

Suddenly, there was a buzz.  Ilima and Eevee looked up to see three Ledyba flying right towards them.  The three pokemon flew right into Ilima, knocking him back as they attacked him and his backpack.

“Hey, stop!” Ilima cried.  He tried to get away, but no matter what the three bug pokemon kept trying to get at him.

“Eev!” Eevee yelled, catching pokemon plus child’s attentions.  Eevee jumped into the air and sent a Swift to the three pokemon, who then flew after it. 

“Eevee, be careful!” Ilima cried, watching his friend run away.  He reached into his bag and threw a pokebean at the leader of the Ledyba, which just got their attention back on him.  “Eep!”

“Eeeeeev!”  Suddenly, a bright flash covered Eevee.  Ilima watched as his friend evolved, and in its place leave a Sylveon.  Sylveon quickly fired off Fairy Wind at the Ledyba, which finally got them to leave.

“Eevee?” Ilima called.  Sylveon turned around slowly, hanging its head to Ilima.  “You evolved into Sylveon…”  Sylveon nodded and turned to run away, only stopping when Ilima called for it.  Slowly, Ilima walked closer.  Sylveon was a lot different from Eevee.  It was a lot bigger, and had ribbons and a bowtie and was nowhere near as fluffy as Eevee…but, Ilima still loved it.  He bent down and hugged the intertwining pokemon.  “Thanks, Sylveon.”

Sylveon was relieved and leaned into the hug, so glad its friend hadn’t stopped loving it. 

Then, Ilima suddenly leaned back, a huge grin on his face.  “We both have pink hair, now!” he shouted, practically glowing.  Yeah, Sylveon hadn’t lost him…

**Author's Note:**

> based slightly on this: http://snowshu.tumblr.com/post/153411752872/fairy-type-ilima-would-have-been-ideal
> 
> follow my pokemon blog @lazylucario


End file.
